The Tales of Astrogirl and Quafflehead
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: They started out as a relationship of convinence that grew into friendship. What if Padma and Oliver's relationship needed to grow into more?


"Astronomy is completely pointless, why do we study it anyway?" Pavarti complained as we sat together in the library. "I mean really, is there anyone who considers them self good at Astronomy?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my twin sister. At one time, I had though that we were practically the same person but know I realize that we don't even share the same views on anything anymore.

I was about to answer Pavarti when a large barn owl swooped in nearly giving Madam Pince a heart attack. It landed on my copy of 'A History of Magic' and held out its leg. I untied the note and it took off again.

_Dear Padma,_

_Meet me at the pitch. Please, I need to see you._

_O.W._

"I have to go, emergency Study Group meeting." I stood up and practically ran out of the library. I dropped my bag off in the common room and rushed down to the pitch.

Oliver and I had become friends almost instantly in my first year. We were standing in the library. I was trying to figure out how to reach a book on the top shelf and he was trying to find a way to understand astronomy. I had told him of my idea that I would tutor him in Astronomy if he got the book down for me. He agreed possibly out of sheer desperation but as we worked together we found similarities between each other and became close friends, no not close, best friends.

Now, he was just barely seventeen and I had just turned fourteen the day before. I walked on to the pitch and looked around for my best friend.

"Ollie?" I said, noticing the way my voice echoed in the huge empty stadium. My words turned to steam in the chilly January air.

"Hey, Astrogirl," He said from behind me and I smiled at his nickname for me. In fact, I was one of the people who considered themselves good at Astronomy which Oliver Wood never forgot.

"Hey, Quafflehead," I answered. He smiled and walked over to me.

"What's up?" I asked, sliding my hands in my pockets. I hadn't realized before how cold it was out here.

"I needed to see you. We haven't talked in forever." He said.

"Oliver, we talked this morning!" I laughed. He blushed slightly and smiled shyly.

"I know but a whole day of class without talking to you is terrible!" He said dramatically. A cold gust of air sent a shiver through my body. I wished that I had worn more than my Ravenclaw sweater and jeans. Oliver must have noticed me shiver because he slipped off his jacket and held it out to me.

"But then you'll be cold," I shook my head. He put it around my shoulders.

"I'm a real gentleman. I can tough it out for the sake of a beautiful woman." He put his fists on his hips and puffed his chest out like a superhero.

I laughed at how absurd he looked.

"What am I going to do without you next year?" I asked as I slide my arms into the jacket that smelled like a mixture of teenage boy and leather. His face felt and he walked over so he was beside me again.

"I have no idea," He frowned and sat down on the grass. "I'll be off playing for Puddlemere." I was amazed this was the first time he hadn't started ranting about how he was going to be Puddlemere's answer. They were going to win the next Quidditch World Cup because he would be keeper.

"I guess it'll just be like a huge summer break. We'll write letters." I concluded and sat down beside him. His dark blue eyes peered into my dark brown eyes.

"You know it won't be the same." He drew his dark brown eyebrows together. I elbowed him softly in the ribs.

"Stop being such a Debbie downer. We still have five months before you graduate."

He smiled at me.

Snow slowly started to drift down from the sky, glittering in the soft twilight. I twirled around and tried to catch snowflakes on my tongue. I paused to catch my balance and saw that Oliver had raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I giggled in a very unRavenclawish way.

"Everyone thinks you're so serious. I just wish they could see this version of you. If only they knew that perfect little miss Ravenclaw could let go and have fun, their entire perspective of you would change." He smiled at me.

"Well, Mr. Gryffindor, maybe if people saw that you actually cared about something other than Quidditch they would think of you differently." I spoke the truth.

The snow was starting to fall harder and I could barely see the castle through the white haze.

"Come on!" I yelled and took of running for the castle. I could hear his footsteps behind me even though they were muffled by the snow. Oliver grabbed me around the waist and spun me into a near by archway of the castle.

I struggled for breath and noticed how my breath looked like a steam engine. Oliver was chuckling in front of me. He pushed a piece of black hair off of my face with his ice cold fingers.

"Oh Merlin's beard, Oliver, you must be freezing!" I yelped and went to take off his jacket. He caught my wrist with his strong hand. I turned my head back to look at him and our lips met.

My entire body tingled with the sudden warmth that was centralized at my lips. I didn't think it was possible but we somehow managed to move closer to each other. Oliver still had my wrist in his one hand and he put his other hand on the small of my back, pulling me even closer to him. I twined my free hand in his sandy brown hair.

I suddenly realized who I was kissing. I was kissing my best friend and I froze. Oliver pulled back and looked at me. His pink lips were slightly swollen as I'm sure mine were too.

"Oliver, what the hell?" was all I could say. It wasn't the right thing to say and Pavarti would have died if she had heard me say it. Oliver laughed and leaned back on the stone arch.

"You have no idea how many times I imagined doing that. I thought I had worked out every version except that one." He laughed. "And I definitely never thought of you saying that."

I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh too.

"Wait, you've thought about us, before?" I stopped.

"Yeah," He blushed. "I really like you, Astrogirl."

"Why now?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"I figured it was better to go ahead and beg you for forgiveness for the rest of my life rather take the chance of asking for permission and having you say no." He shrugged. I looked at my best friend.

"Quafflehead?" I said tentatively.

"Yeah," He looked up and I threw myself at him. I kissed him again and hoped that he got the picture.

**A/N: This is for EveryShiningStar's Disney Quotes Challenge on HPFC. My quote was "****Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission." -The Hunchback of Notre Dame and my setting was the Quidditch pitch. My prompt was snow. **

**Please review!**

**-Prim**


End file.
